Tampon trauma
by Jasper and me 4 eva
Summary: Emmett decides it would be funny to play a prank on Edward and Bella but finds it turns the tables.
1. Emmett's Prank

**Tampon Trauma:**

Emmett plays a joke on Bella and Edward and now regrets every part as he sees his life flash in front of him.

Emmett's point of view. This is my first fanfic so go easy plz.

"**Hurry up Alice!" Jasper called up the stairs while I bounced on the sofa. **_**This is going to screw Edward right up!**_** I thought as I felt the edges of my mouth twitch. I went calm and I already knew it was most likely Jasper fiddling with my emotions. **

"**Here." Alice said in her beautiful, sweet high voice, appearing at Jasper's side, "Emmett are you sure?"**

**Of course Alice would already know my plan. I smiled and nodded as she huffed.**

"**You not coming then?" Jasper asked.**

"**No. Go have fun with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Renesme." I sneered.**

"**Emmett…" Alice staggered, "I don't think it's such a good idea. It won't be best to do this prank. Not with what they've got planned." She grimaced. **

_**Even better! **_**I shouted in my thoughts laughing. Alice grimaced again. Jasper squeezed her hand and a small loving smile bounced round her pale, pink, fine lips. Something else between them was going to happen by the way Jasper gazed into her eyes. I could feel the lust floating round the room.**

"**Dude, please." I said waving my hands to indicate I was still in the room.**

"**Sorry." Jasper replied removing the feeling. They vanished out the house and I was alone as I heard their feet silently fading into the distance as they ran after the others. All I had to do was wait for the victims; um… I mean my brother and sister to return.**

_**If this is going to work, I've got to think of something else or Edward will know, um….**_** I thought, glancing round the house looking for something to keep my mind busy. **_**Ah, yes! The baseball game tonight. I hope….**_** I trailed off into thought. **

**Just then I heard them approaching and snapped into action. I sprinted up the stairs and ran into Edward's old room (since he lives in the cottage now) and found an old bag that belonged to Bella in Alice's room on the way. I tiptoed into the closet, closing it tight behind me. Good thing I had great eyesight otherwise I would never be able to… hang on. What's that smell? Never mind, I'm on a mission.**

Still thinking of baseball, I rummaged through Bella's bag to find what I was after. Tampons. I ripped the packaging off and carefully placed one in each nostril. It felt really weird.

**The door squeaked open and their laughter rolled up the stairs. It was hard not to laugh! I had to keep my mind focused on baseball. **_**I hope that guys playing tonight. He's good and really great at….**_

The door opened.

"**Shall we?" Edward asked. I peeked through the crack in the door. They we snuggled closed together, lips moving together in motion. Edward was pulling his shirt off as Bella was hers and she threw it against the closet door making me blink a few times. Edward pulled Bella into a sitting position and he was facing her back. He kissed down her neck and to her bra strap where he undid it with his teeth. He flipped her back round so they were facing and he gently lay her onto her back, leaning over he and lying on her to place his chest to hers. Their lips met and he moved his hand to Bella's thigh and rubbed his hand against the denim of her jeans.**

_**That's my Que.!" **_**I jumped out, (surprised I hadn't gagged by now) and Edward flung back into the wall while Bella was just too shocked to move. The look on their faces was priceless! **

"**EMMETT!" Bella screamed at me. If she could still blush, she'd be redder than red. It would be a new shade of red.**

"**Hey sex-ay!" I complimented, quickly allowing my gaze to fall to her bare chest and back to her still wide black eyes and winked. They haven't eaten. This was bad. Bella grabbed Edward's shirt and slipped it on. Edward growled from where he was standing in his black jeans.**

"**That's not funny!" Edward remarked. His tone was harsh and rough and worse still, he hadn't eaten either. The punishment I would get is unbearable but it was worth it. **

"**Yes, but the look on your face!" I laughed out.**

"**Get them out your nose!" Rosalie fumed stalking over pulling them out sharply. Even when she was angry with me she was still beautiful. I found that all the other's, but Renesme, standing there. Alice probably didn't want them to miss this. Bella cringed and Edward went to her side, pulling her into his chest so she could hide her face and he hid his in her hair.**

"**Your disgusting!" Rosalie said breaking the stand still. I wasn't paying attention. I was in my own little world. That was a first and Bella's body, Well. What can I say! Edward's very lucky.**

"**Stop remembering!" Edward growled. I was going to tease him. **_**But they're so big and round. I just wish I could….**_

"Enough!" Edward pushed Bella into Alice's awaiting arms and grabbed my shirt, pulling me round so my back was against the glass windows. Edward moved back then lifted his leg, kicking it out so it smashed into my stomach, breaking the glass as I fell onto the lawn, landing on my back.

**Edward followed, towering over me. I looked up at the rest of my family, taking in each face leaving Rosalie's for last. After Edward was done with me I didn't know if I would see them again. Rosalie also looked at me, with the same fear in her eyes as I looked at her.**

"Say your prayers" Edward sneered.

_**Bull S*#^t.**_

**I then saw my whole life flash before my eyes.**

_What do you think? It was my first. Please let me know and tell me if you want me to write about the fight. _


	2. Fight!

Fight!!!!

Emmett's P.O.V

This is the carry on of tampon trauma. I know some people said not to do the fight but most did so they got over ruled!

Edward went straight for my face, but I managed to dodge just in the nick of time. I spun to find his lips curled over his teeth. I slouched away and ran back towards the house where Edward followed, stalking me. When I was near Rosalie dropped down in front of me, from Edward's broken window. She looked me in the eye and was stern. Bella dropped down as well but ran, I mean, floated to Edward and Jasper followed. Suddenly we were all calm and in a forgiving mood. Edward's face lifted into a smile. He closed the distance between us and opened his arms. I thought he was going to hit me on both sides of my face, but instead, he hugged me!

"Sorry. I know you did it as a joke." Edward beamed.

"Yeah, so we're okay, right?" I asked still frozen in shock by his hug.

"Yeah, I guess." Edward replied. He pulled away, still smiling. Jasper sighed and walked into the house. The emotions went with him and Edward was annoyed again but he remembered what he said and got even more annoyed. I on the other hand was quite smug. Bella stood on her toes and whispered something into his ear that I couldn't hear. Edward's expression changed again and he let out a load laugh. They disappeared. Rosalie was still with me and was furious. I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me and kissed her angry lips. She softened under my hands and threw her arms round my neck. I squeezed her closer and she giggled against my lips. She pulled away and took my hand leading me into the house.

"…Great! All set for tomorrow then." I heard Jasper finish when we walked in. Alice and Bella looked up and laughed again. Edward and jasper joined in.

"Where's Esme and Carlisle?" I asked looking round.

"Well due to your little performance, we had to cut the hunting trip short." Alice declared.

Bella, who had changed into a dark blue silk dress, stood and pulled Edward by the hand to follow. Alice and Jasper rose and followed.

"Emmett won't know what hit him after this!" I heard Jasper faintly chuckle.

"Yes but it'll be even better to see what Rosalie's response is!" Alice cheered. She was so hyper, I saw Bella clamp her hand over her mouth. Alice sighed and Bella removed her hand in a flash.

"Ewww! Don't lick me! Gross!" Bella said whipping her hand on her dress. She sighed continued, "I still feel sorry that Mike's involved in this." Edward growled. They leapt of the river and vanished into the trees.

Rosalie and I stared at each other wide-eyed. What ever was planed for me tomorrow didn't sound very good.

The next chapter is Bella's revenge! Hope you liked this! 


	3. Bella's Revenge

Bella's revengeThis is the pay back for what Emmett did in Bella's P.O.V

I was going back to visit my friends. Angela and Mike. Maybe Jessica. Edward told me I was under enough control to visit. For short while. He thought that if I was able to see Charlie then I could see my friends. I got to admit I did miss them. I stood up from where I was sitting in the chair in Renesme's room. I picked her up and carried her through to the living room where Edward was sat on the loveseat with Jasper and Alice in the other chairs.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me. I nodded and gave Renesme to Alice. I dialled Mike's number and then Angela and told them to meet me and the others at the old bookshop. They agreed. _Half of the plan done already, _I thought to myself.

"What are you doing, mommy?" Renesme's sweet little voice called from Alice's fragile arms.

"Just some fun with daddy, uncle Jasper, Untie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. We'll be back soon. Untie Alice and Granddad and Grandmother are going look after you." I told her pulling her out of Alice's arm to give her one more hug before we went. She put the hand to my cheek and showed me a picture of Jacob.

"I don't know if he'll come round." I replied to her silent talk.

"He probably will, sweetie." Edward said from the loveseat. Renesme clapped her little hands in my arm and gave a huge grin. I gave a little chuckle. She loved Jacob and I couldn't stop that but I do wish he never imprinted on her.

"We've got to go." Jasper said standing.

"Bye mommy and daddy." Renesme said giving me a hug. I passed her to Edward so he could hug her to. He kissed her cheek and then passed her to Alice.

"Good luck." Alice beamed, obviously already knowing how it would turn out.

Jasper, Edward and I walked out of the cottage and to the house to collect Rosalie and Emmett. Edward took my hand before we went and spun me round to face me.

"Let's get pay back." He said smiling me favourite crooked smile. I reached up on my toes so I could place my lips to his. They moulded together and I felt peaceful. It was my happy place with my new wonderful husband not to mention our beautiful daughter. He pulled away and took my hand as we started to run. I glanced over my shoulder for one second to wave goodbye to Alice and Renesme who was waving back from inside of Alice's arms. _I've got the best family I could ever ask for. I'm now finally home._ I thought to myself, smiling.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We reached the house and found the others in kitchen playing chess. There the only one's who can play fairly.

"Hey guy's." I greeted. They all looked up and smiled. Even Rosalie who has finally gotten use to my decisions. We are now good friends. Well, to me we are.

"Hey." Esme greeted, "Me and Carlisle were just going to visit Tanya and the family. See you kids later." She winked at Carlisle and came past us with him. They both whispered "good luck" in my ear. They were in on it then.

"Do you too want to come shopping and stuff with us?" Jasper asked.

"Is Alice coming?" Emmett asked. He probably felt the same way as me when it came to Alice and shopping.

"No." Jasper replied.

"Oh. Weird." Rosalie said cocking her head to one side.

"Yea but she's staying to take care of Renesme." I said quickly. They believed me! I was getting better at lying convincingly.

"Okay, sure." Rosalie said getting to her feet. She walked round the table and pulled Emmett from his seat.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, I'm coming." Emmett protested. Edward squeezed my hand and we all went to get into the jeep. Jasper drove with Emmett in the passenger seat. Rosalie, Edward and I were in the back. Edward was paying little attention to what the others were saying. He just fiddled with a strand of my hair.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We arrived and found Angela waiting with Ben and Mike. I jumped out the car and ran to them hugging them. They smelled delicious. It's good I hunted last night.

"Why are they here?" Emmett and Rosalie said at the same time walking towards us, so low that they couldn't here. Jasper elbowed Emmett in the ribs.

"Because they're still Bella's friends." Jasper whispered. They reached us now and Edward took my hand.

"It's great to see you, Bella!" Mike declared gasping me in a hug. It was awkward because Edward still held my hand, forcing my mouth into Mike's neck. I restrained and I finally understood what Edward meant by enjoying the bouquet while resisting the wine.

"You to Mike. Have you grown?" I asked still smiling.

"Yes. By the way, you're freezing cold!" Mike said. He must have noticed when he hugged me.

"Yeah I can explain that. You see, the shower was broken and I forgot that it only let out cold water." I told him. He brought it. I was a smooth liar! Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Jasper all gave small chuckles that Angela, Ben and Mike wouldn't hear. _Let the plan start!_

"Rose, Ben, Angela, Edward and Jasper will you come with me for a minuet?" I asked. They shrugged and all nodded.

"WHAT! You're leaving me here with him!" Emmett and Mike shrieked at the same time.

"Only for a while." I replied. I walked towards a shoe shop and they followed. Jasper waited outside with Rosalie and Edward. I went inside with Angela and Ben, pretending to ask for their opinion on some trainers I didn't even like. Edward tapped on the window and I knew that was the signal to come out.

Jasper was focusing his eyes on Emmett and he started to move. Mike, who was facing the other way, jumped when Emmett pinched his ass. Jasper was sending the emotion of lust to Emmett to make him react to _Mike! _ I still feel bad for using mike in this revenge. Edward was far from pleased.

"What's Emmett doing?" Angela asked, taking Ben's hand.

"I don't know but I certainly don't like it!" Rosalie screamed furiously. Emmett took Mike's hand and spun him round to face him. Mike's eyes were blowing out his sockets! Emmett grabbed his face and kissed his neck and cheek. Just before he was about to reach his lips, Rosalie ran across the road and slapped Emmett's face. Jasper with drew the lust and Mike sqirmed away and got into his car. He drove towards us and demanded Angela and Ben into the car.

"I like you Bella, but your family's crazy!" He shouted out the window.

"Bye Bell's" Angela said hugging me.

I hugged her back and felt her shiver under my cold touch but she wasn't bothered.

"Yeah bye, Angela. I miss you and we'll meet up again." I smiled. Mike raced away and I waved after the car.

I turned back to Emmett and Rosalie. She was still hitting him and slapping him. Jasper, Edward and I crossed the road at human pace laughing our heads off.

"Ow. Calm down, love. I didn't know what was happening." Emmett said defensively. Rosalie saw us and snarled. She ran to the jeep and climbed in before diving off leaving us behind.

"Revenge is sweet!" Edward said patting Emmett's back. He winced.

"Okay I've learnt my lesson. That was harsh though." Emmett said.

"Yeah but the look on your face was totally worth it." Jasper said. Emmett sighed in defeat. Emmett and Jasper started to walk back to the house.

I stared up at Edward's face.

"I'm brilliant, am I not?" I said reaching up and kissing him. He sniggered against my lips. I started to rain but it didn't bother us we were to lost in each other to notice.

_Revenge is sweet, _I thought to myself, _but Edward's sweeter. _

FINISHED!!!!!!! I hope you all liked my first fanfic story!

~ Jasper and me 4 eva ~


End file.
